Andrew Sylvyre
Andrew Dominic Sylvyre is an incoming first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His last name is pronounced: Silver. Physical Appearance Very pale. Pointed Chin. High cheek bones, and shallow cheeks. Bright green eyes that are usually half-lidded. Shoulder length deep black hair that's usually tied in a pony-tail. Hardly ever smiles and when he does, his brightest of smiles could be described as "tight". Personality Andrew has an innate desire for friendship, but his blood-purist ways often get in his way in this more enlightened time. This of course came as a complete shock to him in summer camp. Recognizing that having an entire castle full of enemies for seven years would be detrimental to his goals, he's silently vowed to keep his views to himself unless speaking privately to someone who agrees with him. He tries to act with culture and tact, but his background never allowed him to learn. As a result, he will occasionally act out. His goal in life is to be free. Free of suffering, free of fear, free of shame. Wealth and power are the means to accomplish this in his mind. Absolutely ADORES cute things, but tries his best to hide it. His father has punished him for acting feminine when interacting with animals. This can, and has, transferred over to people. Background Andrew was born on the 19th of July, 2008 in Limerick, Ireland to Joseph "Joe" Sylvyre and Veronica Sylvyre née Black. Raised in Adare, Ireland. His parents are American blood purists that moved to the British Isles in '96 as teenagers when they heard of a group of people, who shared their beliefs, and was actually doing something. They succesfully joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, but were themselves looked down upon for being American. They found themselves scrubbing toilets, cooking meals, and cleaning up bodies. But they were happy, for they were doing work for the group that would raise magical people to thier proper place: Above the muggles. With Purebloods at the top of the chain, as it should be. Torwards the end of the war, when Voldermort needed every able body he could, he used Joseph and Veronica on a raid who's primary goal was to be a distraction. In that raid, Joseph lost his left leg. Being American, a failure, and a cripple did not appeal to the others, who sent him packing. Veronica followed, for she cared more for Joseph than Voldemort. Veronica is the sole breadwinner in the house, with a job cleaning for muggles, it barely covers the costs of living. She routinely makes trips to Gringotts to change her currency, but not all of it as many of her purchases are done within muggle Adare. The Sylvyre account in Gringotts totals 742 Galleons. Her shame burns bright, and it shines on Andrew. It shines in the form of the cruciatus curse every time he does something a little wrong. It started when he was six, and was caught playing with a muggle child. Most other children would have died before now, even though each crucio cast on him lasts no longer than a second. Something in Andrew has kept him going. He's strong willed, but the near constant torture has made him seem frailer than he truly is. Since his first "lesson" he's only been allowed to play with other magic users, most of whom are muggleborn or half-blood as the pickings aren't plenty in the small muggle town. Joeseph made it clear to the other parents that their blood status would not be revealed to Andrew, for he may see them in a better light than they deserve. Hogwarts has been a shock to his system. Language Speaks fluent Gaelick and English. English is his primary language. His accent is primarily Irish, with a hint of American. Some American words and mannerisms will occasionally slip through. Relationships Iona Rosier The only friend he's made so far. He looks up to her, and envies the ease in which she carries herself with pureblood class. Lucio Tidal Andrew met Lucio while Shopping in Diagon Alley. He was the first student to talk to him. Andrew thought they would be friends until the first day of Summer Camp, when Lucio outed himself muggleborn, called Andrew and Iona weak for respecting the Laws of Magic, and proclaimed himself superior to the legions of adults who had come before. (This was of course not how it ''exactly ''happened, but it's how Andrew remembers it.) When Lucio called himself more intelligent than purebloods, Andrew began to consider him his academic rival. But not an academic equal. Eli Jack While discussing the topic of an alliance with Iona in an abandoned classroom after being chased from the library due to noise, Eli, wearing a denim jacket, jeans, and sporting a green mohawk, loudly made his entrance and demanded names. This ruffled Andrews feathers but he remained polite, if cold. The hot-headed Eli took offense to being called muggleborn and became threatening. Andrew made to flee and used Primisculum ''to distract the much taller kid (177.8cm or 5'10"), Eli followed and punched him in the back of the head. Andrew, in his anger, pain, and confusion, called him a mudblood out loud in front of an entire hallway full of students. He has since apologized, but still hates him. Pets He has a female Northern white-faced owl ''(Ptilopsis leucotis) named Henka. Which is Japanese for 'change'. Which is fitting as this Japanese breed is known for shifting its form He's recently acquired a baby male Large Flying Fox Bat (Pteropus vampyrus) named Kitsune, in keeping with the theme of his first pet. Category:Class of 2026 Category:Students